More Than Fate
by Justanotherweeaboo
Summary: Syaoran has been experiencing the same dream since he was seven years old, a girl standing in sunlight facing away from him. He yearns to see her face but as soon as she is about to turn around he wakes up in a sweat. What will happen when he finally comes face to face with his dream girl only to realize she needs him just as much as he needs her. Moderate Lemon warning.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story or any part of Cardcaptors or Tsubasa (Although it'd be pretty damn awesome). Moderate lemon warning.

A clear field with only a single tree obstructing the scenery, a Sakura tree. The petals are wet from recent rain, they shine in the sunlight almost like pink glitter. Yes the tree really is beautiful, but that's not what is truly capturing my attention. It's her.

She stands tall against the wind yet appears so frail, almost like a petal holding onto its branch for dear life. Facing away from me but I can see her auburn hair as it moves in the warm breeze and shines in the light. You can almost see just how soft it is. It rests just above her shoulders with longer strands flowing below. Her skin is pale but healthy, she is thin but not underweight, small but tall as well. She's a wonder to my eyes, I've never seen anything so graceful before in my entire life.

Only about twenty feet away from me, I open my mouth to reach her but silence is what emits from my lips. I yell at the top of my lungs and wave my hands in the air, nothing. I try to approach her but I am frozen where I stand, my legs won't move. "What is going on?" I ask myself in a panic. "Why can't I move? Why can't I speak?!" I clench my fists and squeeze my eyes shut to regain my sanity. The image of beauty itself is standing right in front of me and I cannot reach her.

Suddenly, yet softly a petal falls onto the tip of my nose. I open my eyes with surprise, "Sakura?" I quietly say out loud. Then my eyes bolt open, "I can say that?! Is that the only word I can say?!" I try out a few other words but none of them do me justice. The only word my lips will allow to escape my body is…

"Sakura…"

I calmly say out loud. Just then my entire world flips as I notice the mysterious woman raise her head up to the sky. Almost as if I had awakened the beauty from her own thoughts. "Sakura." I say a bit louder to test the waters. A few still moments go by and she shifts in her position. She does not speak any words but simply responds with "Mmmm..." and my heart is stolen. The sound of her voice was like liquid gold. I completely filled my heart, body and soul with warmth and the feeling of security. I close my eyes to take in the new sensation then open them once more.

This time a little bolder I shout "Sakura!". I patiently await a response when suddenly the wind stops, the petals stop falling, everything in the entire universe stops. Except for her. As if it happened in slow motion, I watch in anticipation as the woman turns to face me. I nervously clench my fists waiting to come face to face with heaven herself. I see a small bit of her face poking out of her hair and a quick glimpse of something light green, her eyes maybe? Pink lips and…. And….

 _ **RRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!**_

And I open my eyes to see a blank white ceiling. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." I say out loud as I cover my face with the green pillow besides me. I lay alone in my bed listening to my alarm clock tick, counting the seconds go by.

 _Well this would be as good of a time as ever to give you some background information on myself. My name is Syaoran Li, I'm nineteen years old and I currently live in Hong Kong, China. I've recently graduated high school and I'm about to enroll in my first year of college. I'm a peice of shit, rich boy, know-it-all, who never knows when to keep his mouth shut. Or at least that's what everyone around me keeps saying._

 _I'm a smart ass who is actually very intelligent, I blow money because I will never run out of it, and girls throw themselves at me endlessly because honestly I can have any woman I want with no effort at all. Everything they say is true to some extent I guess? I do have a lot of money and I guess I am pretty smart. Women do seem to like me a lot as well and I've been known to have a pretty bad temper. Seems like I've got it all huh? Money, girls, looks, money, smarts, did I say money? Anyways, yeah it all seems perfect but there is one problem._

 _I'm in love with someone I've never met. Hell, I've never even seen her face! I have no idea where in the entire world she could be or if she even exists at all for that matter! So yeah I've got money, but I'd spend every last cent if it meant I could find her. Women? She's the only girl for me honestly. The only useful thing about my 135 IQ is that I guess I could somehow use it to find her, keep her happy and safe. Provide for her. And of course use my dashing good looks to make her fall for me!_

 _Okay I might need a bit more than just looks to win someone like that over but I also have my confidence….and money, right? Anyways that's enough of a background story for now, I've got a huge meeting to get to and there's no way I'm going to be late for the fifth time in a row. Why a meeting? Well the only reason I have money is because I'm the heir to the Li fortune and all its companies. So yeah I have to know my shit and to know my shit I have to go to meetings._

I jump out of bed and start to get ready for the day. Brush my teeth, shower, dress myself and I'm out the door. Noticing the time, I run down the stairs into the kitchen to see my one and only bitch mother making breakfast for one of her many "friends". She didn't even bother changing out of his shirt or taking off her stockings. Pathetic. I pass both of them without even giving so much of a sideways glance. "Xiao." Mother calmly calls across the room causing me to stop in my tracks. I turn around to face her, "What do you want?" I say with an attitude and a smile. I notice her "friend" sit up in his chair, I guess trying to scare me into being polite? Mother glances over to her friend also noticing his action, then back to me. "Where are you going son?" She asks sitting in a stool by her current boy toy. I hold my hand up to stop her from going any further "Please don't, I understand you're trying to act like the perfect mother in front of your new 'toy' but save it. I'm going to another meeting, not like you've ever fucking cared." I say in a bold voice. At that moment mother's 'friend' stands up and stomps over to me. He's pretty big but size doesn't scare me.

The man grabs me by my collar and pulls me up to his face, I can still smell some of last nights alcohol on his breath. Disgusting. "Listen you little shit, you don't speak to your mother that way! She's my woman now and I'm not going to allow some punk like you disrespect her, even if you are her own son! You got that?!" He spits onto my face. I swear some people need to learn how to say it and not spray it. I stare back into his eyes and give out a small smirk almost mocking him with my lack of fear. "You don't have ears or something?! Answer when you are spoken to punk!" He shouts louder slightly shaking me.

"I would but I'm scared you might spit into my mouth, fucking pig." I say with a great big smile. The man's face completely dropped, he looked as if he had just seen a pig fly (not him but another pig). In the blink of an eye he went from shock to frustration and then pure rage. I almost couldn't keep my laughter quiet as I watched his blood boil before my eyes, it was a joke at first but now he really did look like a roasted pig.

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I'LL KNOCK YOU INTO LAST WEEK YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!" He shouts into my ear. "YOUR FATHER MIGHT NOT HAVE TAUGHT YOU SOME MANNERS BUT I'LL BEAT THEM INTO YOU!" At that last sentence I feel a small spark within me. Already knowing this feeling I glance over at my mother and simply narrow my eyes towards her. She knows what it means.

"Put my son down. Now." I hear her say from the other end of the kitchen. She was very calm but had a great amount of strength in her voice. I may not like my mother but I have always admired her strength and power, she could make mountains bow to her.

The man glances back at my mother confusion taking over his expression. "B-but babe? He just..." the man manages to stutter out waiting for her approval to continue. "I said put him down. NOW." Her demand can be heard throughout the entire mansion, echoing down every hall and room. The man quickly releases me and straightens up, "You got lucky this time kid." he says to me giving out a prideful smile. I return the exact smile before loudly stating "No, in fact YOU were the one who was lucky this time. Touch me again and I'll fucking slit your throat while you're asleep." I turn and walk out the door in a flash, the bastard made me late already. I get into my car and drive off to my destination.

 **-Back in the kitchen-**

"Man that boy really does have a mouth, huh? Kill me? I'd like to see him try." The man laughs while taking back his seat in the kitchen. Mother pours him a cup of tea, giggling at his statement. "That's funny, right? Some little guy like him trying to take me on?" He says with a cocky smile. The man picks up the cup of tea and take a sip, letting the warm liquid fill his hungover body. "That's not why I'm laughing." Mother calmly states glancing out the window watching my car leave the front gates and disappear down the street. "Huh? Then what's so funny?" He says pouring himself another class. A couple of silent seconds go by before mother smirks and then opens her mouth to speak "It's just that you wouldn't be the first victim." at that the man puts down his cup and quickly looks over at mother. "What do you mean by that?!" He nervously asks sitting up straight in his chair. Mother gives out a sweet smile that almost looked devious before grabbing the man by his hand and lifting him from the chair. "Nothing my darling, now hows about you and I get back to last night's agenda?" She gently pulls him towards a nearby bedroom. Without giving it a second thought the older man follows her into the darkness and closes the door behind them, locking it shut.

 **-Back to Syaoran!-**

Dancing my way through traffic, I speed my way downtown desperately trying to reach my meeting in time. I can already feel my cell phone vibrating in my pocket, "Shit, they're already calling me." I say outloud as I fish for my phone in my black pants. Trying to not crash into anyone I finally manage to grab my phone and answer it. "Syaoran." I say awaiting the voice on the other side to answer.

"Ah, yes! Well sir, the other gentlemen are wondering where you are. I know you told me to only call you in emergencies but they wouldn't stop pestering me until I called you." A young woman nervously explains. She patiently awaits my response but I give her no such thing. I simply hang up on her and continue on my drive. "They can wait." I tell myself as I turn a corner onto an empty dirt road. I just need five minutes to calm down, I can't show up like this. I continue down the road for about three miles, stop and get down to breathe some fresh air.

I look around and see no one in sight, only a forest in the short distance. The sun is shining so bright it's almost blinding. I cautiously pull my wallet from my pants and remove a folded up piece of paper. I open it to reveal a detailed sketch, it's of a woman standing by a cherry blossom tree. The only thing in this world that calms me and gives me any sanity is a piece of fucking paper. I'm so pathetic. I'm not much of an artist but considering I've had the same dream for almost twelve years now I can make out every single detail with ease. Putting it to paper isn't much of a challenge for me, best idea I've ever had. Now I can rest my eyes upon her whenever things become too much, whenever I can't take the world anymore, whenever I'm awake. If it were up to me I would place myself in a coma just for the chance to see more of her. Regardless of how long I'm asleep the dream never lengthens, never changes. Only last night was different. Last night for the first time ever, I found my voice. I was actually able to get her attention, able to see more of her face. I've been trying for years to get some sort of response out of her and now I know how to do it. Now I'm ready to face her again.

I give a confident smile to my masterpiece before a strong wind violently blows by me slipping the paper from my hand. My eyes widen as I watch it twirl in the breeze quickly distancing itself from me. I reach out to catch it but I'm too slow, it's gone. I begin to run after the small paper into the nearby woods "Why am I chasing a piece of paper? Can't I just draw it again?!" I think to myself as I continue to run.

I stop to catch my breath as I watch my paper softly glide into the forest, almost mocking me. Something, I don't know what but something is telling me to run after it with all my strength. Although every ounce of my sanity is telling me to ditch the paper and get back to my meeting. But I've never been much of a rational man, so I take off. Running after my drawing as fast as I can, dodging tree branches, bushes, and spiderwebs. After about a mile in I begin to lose hope, leaning against a tree I begin to catch my breath.

"Dammit, where the hell did it go? At this rate I'll never get my picture back." I take my phone out to check the time but also notice I have three missed calls and a voicemail. I call my voicemail to listen to the message, "Master Li it's me Kana, please call me back as soon as you get this message! The gentlemen have left, they said they were not going to waste anymore time on you. I tried to reason with them but they made some comment about you being just a spoiled rich kid and left. Please Master Li, as your secretary I cannot allow myself to just sit back and watch you destroy your family's business!"

"That's enough of that." I say to myself as I hang up the phone. Clenching my fists I look up to the covered sky with anger and frustration in my eyes. "Destroy my family's business, huh? Well this 'spoiled rich kid' is the only reason there is any business left." I release my fists and look back down to my phone, the time says 11:45am. "I should at least stop by the office and apologize to Kana, she really does work hard and all I do is trouble her. Not that I care too much, all women are trouble. It's best to not get too close to them-" Just then a bright light emitted from behind me, I couldn't see where it came from but I could see it shining brightly on all the foliage around me.

I turn for a moment and examine the light, it's almost blinding. A few minutes go by and the light slowly dies out. I'm almost in total shock (not complete shock because I've already seen some crazy stuff). "What the hell… was that?" I think to myself slowly moving my feet to find the source. I cautiously move my way through the thick trees, trying to not make any noise. "Man this forest goes on forever, where does it end?!" I think finally coming to a large cluster of trees and bushes. I can see a faint light coming from behind them, sunlight maybe? Is this the end of the forest? I push my way through the final bush and what I see leaves me completely breathless.

It's a clear field...with only a single tree obstructing the scenery, a Sakura tree. The petals seem to be wet from recent rain, they shine in the sunlight...almost like pink glitter. I take a step back and find my breath, I can almost feel my heart about to beat out of my chest. Trying to process exactly what is happening I make my way towards the tree, admiring its beauty. "This is…" I think to myself walking towards the tree. Suddenly I notice something in the corner of my eye moving. It's a girl…

Hope you guys liked the first chapter :) Chapter 2 will be posted soon I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters in this story nor any part of Cardcaptors or Tsubasa. Enjoy~

She stood tall against the wind yet appeared so frail, almost like a petal holding onto its branch for dear life. She faced away from me but I could see her auburn hair as it moved in the warm breeze and shined in the light. You could almost see just how nice and soft it is. Her hair rests just above her shoulders with longer strands flowing below. Her skin is pale but healthy, she's thin but not underweight in any way, small but tall as well. She's… Sakura.

Now total and complete shock comes over me, I cannot believe what I'm seeing before my eyes. It's her, the girl from my dreams. The only source of happiness in my life is standing before me for the first time ever… and I'm at a loss for words. A million thoughts are going through my head so fast that I cannot process a single word out of my mouth. Not only that but due to my shock I am unable to move as well, my legs are completely frozen where they stand. _Just like the dream…_ I think to myself. Suddenly my eyes open wide and I realize something. _This IS the dream, which means all I have to do to get her attention is…_ I slowly get a grip on the situation and take one last deep breath before parting my lips.

"...SAKURAAA!" I scream at the top of my lungs out of pure desperation. I can actually feel tears begin to form in my eyes. This is literally the moment I've been waiting for since I was seven years old, to meet her, hold her, know who she is. This is my only chance at happiness and I am not letting it go, she is the only one for me. This has to be more than fate, I don't know what but something else. Something stronger. I hold back my tears and watch as she slowly turns her body towards my voice.

Almost as if it were in slow motion, my jaw hangs with eyes wide and I can only watch in pure agony as she steadily spins around. First I see green eyes, then soft pink lips, a nose, and finally...her. She was wore a flowing white dress that ended at her knees, covered in lace with long sleeves. Closure comes over me as I examine every inch of her face and body. I've waited so long for this moment, always daydreaming about what it would be like and man, I was way off. She is the image of pure perfection, not a single error in her form. I've never seen anyone like her in all my life. She's an angel, she has to be. Someone like her cannot be from this earth.

The wind blows between us and I can feel my blood boiling, not out of anger but anticipation. I just want to know her already, tell her how much I love her, make her mine. My legs begin to move on their own and coincidentally, so do hers. We slowly make our way to each other stopping about five feet away. We're both completely silent, almost as if words weren't enough for the situation. She looks at me up and down, giving off a shocked expression. I feel my face turn red and turn away to hide my embarrassment. A moment later I hear the most beautiful sound on this earth.

"Sy-syaoran?..." She quietly mumbles out. My eyes shoot open and I quickly turn back towards her. I swear for a moment I could feel every hair on my neck stand up, my name never sounded so good. "Y-you know my name?!" I quickly approach her grabbing onto both of her shoulders. Her skin is so soft, almost like pure silk. At first she seemed startled, I guess she wasn't expecting me to grab her but then again, I've waited a long time for this. She takes a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking, "Syaoran… you're the boy… from my dreams. Aren't you?" She calmly places a hand on top of mine while staring into my eyes. I am completely and utterly taken over by her emerald eyes, they were so bright, so lively. I give a silent nod and continue to fall under her spell.

"I've been waiting for you...right here for a very long time." She says turning back to examine the scenery. Her expression changed as she looked upon the spot where she had stood before. Now she looked almost scared and a bit sad, I could see her eyes filling up with water. My heart broke into a million pieces as I watched a single tear fall down her cheek. "Sakura, why are you crying?" I ask carefully wiping the tear away. She bites her bottom lips, now I can see she's shaking a bit. "Sakura? What's wrong?! You're shaking!" I grab onto her hands and begin to rub them with my own. "I don't know how much time I have left, before they come." She says fighting through the urge to break down.

"They? Who are they and why are you so afraid?" I firmly grip her hands to stop them from shaking but she only pulls them away from me. I watch as she turns her face away and takes a few steps back from me. The wind is beginning to feel stronger and I can hear thunder coming from the distance. "Sakura talk to me!" I shout at her, not because I'm angry but concerned. At this point she's flat out scaring me and I have no idea how to help her. Another tear falls down her cheek as she looks back into my eyes. "Syaoran, I'm dangerous." She said in the calmest voice I've ever heard, it was almost creepy.

"What do you mean dangerous?" Now I'm the one who takes a step back, she was just an angel from the sky and now she's telling me she's dangerous? What the hell is going on here?! "I-I don't understand." I say looking around to see if maybe this is some kind of prank. Sakura takes a few steps forward until she's inches from my face, staring into my eyes. "Syaoran, do you love me?" She asks in a serious voice placing a hand on my cheek. Despite the situation, I can still feel my face burning up again, after all this is still an awkward question. "Sakura… I don't know how to explain how I feel about you, I don't even know your last name. I only met you five minutes ago yet I feel like I've known you for an eternity. You are perfection in my eyes and I've been waiting twelve years to say this... yes, I love you." I say placing one of my hands onto her cheek.

She leans in closer until our lips are only millimeters apart and whispers "Then please don't give up on me." before placing a soft kiss on my lips. Instantly I felt a charge of electricity flow through my body. I felt like I was immortal, capable of anything. It was the best feeling I've ever known in my entire life. One kiss and I was hooked, I needed more so I took more. I place one hand on the back of her head and wrap my other arm around her waist to pull her closer. Before our lips touch again I stare into her eyes and whisper back "Never." before taking her for my own.

I couldn't get enough of her, kissing wasn't satisfying my need for her. I lightly lick her bottom lip asking for permission and she grants me it. I slip my tongue inside and search every inch of my beautiful goddess. She was warm and tasted sweet. My hand travels down from her cheek into her hair, I needed to feel it between my fingers. It was softer than silk, nothing I've ever felt before. There is no way this woman is real, she has to be an alien or something. I pull her closer to me as tight as possible and I can feel her hands wrap around my neck, deepening our kiss. This is the best moment of my life, I can't think of anything that can ruin my day...except...rain.

I feel a few raindrops begin to fall on top of my head. For a split second I considered breaking the kiss to get out of this weather but… fuck it. I don't care right now, this is more important. The rain picks up and before we know it we are soaking wet, kissing in a thunderstorm. She begins to giggle and slowly pulls away from me. "I guess we should get out of this rain huh?" Sakura gives me the most innocent smile I've ever seen and I snap. I can't take it anymore so I grab her by the hand and begin to lead her out of the forest.

"Syaoran! Where are we going?!" She shouts as I continue to pull her through trees and muddy grass. "I'm getting us out of the rain of course." I say with a smile picking her up bridal style to carry her over a huge mud puddle. "Syaoran! You don't have to carry me!" She shouts holding onto my neck to not fall on the ground. "I can walk, really!" She says gripping onto my collar. "Too late." I say finally making it out of the woods. I carefully place her back down on the ground to take my keys out of my pocket to unlock my car. I press another button to start to engine so the heater will turn on by the time we get inside.

"Is that your car?!" She says taking a step back. I stop walking and turn towards her "Yeah?". She crosses her arms and looks away from me, she almost looked angry. "Is there something wrong?" I ask wondering what the hell I did. "Syaoran! If we get in that nice car the inside will be ruined! I'm soaking wet and my feet are muddy!" She says standing her ground almost like a little kid, her cheeks were even puffed up. "Oh my god." I say to myself trying to contain my emotions. _She's too cute_ I think in my head before walking over and once again picking her up from the ground. I guess this upset her though because she began to fight back this time.

"No! I don't want to ruin your car! It looks expensive! Cleaning cars costs money you know!" She squirms in my arms until I'm forced to put her down next to the car door. Finally I sigh and place my hands on her shoulders. "Sakura, I'm rich. Like, really fucking rich. This car is nothing to me, it's just a car. Trust me when I say I can afford to clean it. So don't worry about getting the inside dirty. I'd much rather pay to have someone clean my car than let you get sick from being out here any longer. Now let's go." I firmly say while opening the car door and forcing her inside. She might be a beautiful angel but damn this girl is strong and feisty. I could've sworn she tried to bite me while I was squeezing her into her seat. I walk around the car and get into my seat. I can see from my peripheral vision that she's still huffing and puffing, trying to not touch anything. Her arms are crossed and she's actually holding her feet up so they don't touch the floor.

I begin to laugh very hard at this, she's just too cute. Sakura looks at me angrily, "What's so funny!". I calm myself down and lean over giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before shifting gears and driving off. I guess that kiss did the trick because she also began to giggle and laugh. "You're too cute, you know that right?" I say finishing off my last chuckle. She doesn't say anything back. She just gives me a warm smile in return and grabs my hand, squeezing it lightly. Honestly for the first time in years, I actually feel happy. Truly happy, not because I bought something or made a really good deal at work but 100% genuine happiness. I guess this is what true love feels like.

I'm thrown out of my own thoughts by something vibrating in my pocket. I pull out my cell phone to see that my secretary is calling, I press the side button automatically sending the call to my voicemail. Then a moment later it begins vibrating again, same person. Once again I send it to my voicemail, hopefully she'll get the hint that now is not a good time. It begins to ring a third time causing Sakura to become curious. "Who is calling you?" She asks leaning her chair back a bit. "It's just my secretary Kana, I'll call her back later." I say placing the phone on mute. "But if she's calling this many times, maybe it's something important. Don't you think you should answer it?" She says sitting up, giving me a serious face. God, I'm no match for her. I let out a big sign and dial my secretaries number.

"Master Li! Hello?! Are you there?" She shouts into my ear almost leaving me deaf. "Yes Kana, what is it? I'm pretty busy right now." I say in a firm voice, I wanted her to know how much she was bothering me. "Well Sir, one of your clients is still here from your meeting earlier and he says he refuses to leave until he has a word with you. I even threatened to call security but he only shouted at me more. I don't know what to do, he won't leave!" I could tell Kana was starting to lose her grip.

Normally she's a pretty quiet girl but unfortunately she breaks down easily. Her first day on the job I remember making her cry about four times, but she claims it was seven. I'm not really a hard boss, especially towards her, she just has a very soft heart. Feeling guilty I start to make my way over to my corporate building. "It's alright Kana, tell him I will be there in five minutes." I hang up the phone and increase my speed down the street.

"Is everything okay?" Sakura asks holding onto my free hand. "Yeah, there's just some asshole at my office who won't leave. So now I have to make him." I say in a sly voice trying to look cool. Of course Sakura saw right through me and automatically started laughing.

"You're such a dork Syaoran!" She says continuing her laughter. She's laughing but I'm actually almost amazed. She really isn't like other girls. Usually my 'cool guy' attitude gets all the girls, but not her. She really doesn't care about my social status, money, or anything. Sakura really does love me for who I am.

"Wow." I accidentally say out loud, making her glance over at me. "What?" She asks giving me a sweet smile. "Nothing love, I'll tell you later." I place a kiss on her hand causing Sakura to turn a shade of pink before quickly pulling it away.

We finally arrive at my office. I leave the car out front for the valet to take care of and we head inside. It's a very large building with forty-five floors, guess which floor my office is on? We head into the elevator and Sakura brings herself close to me, almost clinging to my arm. "You alright?" I ask putting an arm around her. "Yeah, I just don't feel fit to be here. I mean everything is so fancy and yet I'm soaking wet with muddy feet. I should have waited outside." She says trying to hide her embarrassment from me. I'm not going to lie, hearing those words come out her mouth angered me. "Sakura, you might be soaking wet and muddy but you are with ME. I own everything in this building, so trust me when I say it's really okay that you're here. I would never just leave you in the car. Plus I'm wet too remember?" I give her a reassuring smile and kiss her forehead. I could feel her grip loosen up on me and she began to smile as well.

We reach the top floor and the door slides open to reveal my secretary's desk a complete mess with papers everywhere. I can see her on the floor frantically trying to clean everything up. She is a very small woman, about thirty-two years old. Her long brown hair is tied up in a bun which is threatening to fall apart due to her stressful situation. A few freckles were scattered across her cheeks and glasses covered her light brown eyes. If I didn't know any better, I'd think we were related.

"Kana, what happened?" I ask kneeling down to help her recover the papers. "It's your client Master Lee, I'm pretty sure he's from hell." She says quietly to not let the man overhear us. "You mean he did this?!" I ask in complete shock, never has anyone whom I have ever done business with acted in such a way. She gives me a quiet nod and I instantly get set on fire, not literally but it felt that way. There is no way that someone is going to come into MY OFFICE and disrespect MY secretary. No way in heaven or hell.

I grab Kana by the arm and pull her onto her feet. "Don't clean up somebody else's mess." I tell her in a VERY firm voice. She could see the rage in my eyes and instantly knew what was going through my mind. She had only seen me this angry once before when a client was sexually harassing her while I was in the next room. The guy was lucky I didn't kill him.

"Now, Master Li remember we've talked about your anger before. Please don't do anything you're going to regret later and-...OH! Who is this?!" Kana stops mid sentence finally noticing Sakura trying to hide in the background. Quickly she runs up to Sakura, examining every detail of her face and body. Kana blinks a few times before almost shouting out of shock, she runs over to me shaking my body with excitement.

"Master Syaoran! Is this her?! I mean she looks exactly like what you've been describing to me! She's also the first girl you've ever brought to your office, this has to be her!" I place both of my hands on Kana's shoulders to try and calm her down. "Yes Kana, this is Sakura. I will explain everything later but right now I have to deal with this guy." I move Kana out of my way and walk over to my office. (The entire top floor is my office but it's also divided into three separate rooms. One for Kana, one for guests to wait and relax and one for myself. This asshole has taken it upon himself to sit in MY office, at MY desk)

I look back right before opening the door to give Sakura a reassuring smile. "Everything will be alright my love, just wait here with Kana. This won't take long." I give her a wink before opening the door and locking it behind me.

 **~Outside the office**

An awkward silence fills the room as Sakura realizes she's never been in my office before and has no idea how to act. Nor has she ever met Kana before and is alone with her for the first time. Kana is used to awkward guests so she immediately offers Sakura a place to sit. "Oh no, I'm still a bit wet from the rain and I wouldn't want to ruin the furniture." She says waving her hands in front. "Are you the reeaaal Sakura?" Kana asks approaching Sakura very carefully, examining her every move. "Um yes, I am. I just met Syaoran earlier today and-" She begins to explain but Kana cuts her off. "THEN SIT!" She shouts pushing Sakura down into a chair. Noticing how shocked Sakura was she backed off a bit.

"I'm sorry haha, I didn't mean to come off as rude but...You're Sakura. You really don't understand how much you mean to Master Li. I've been hearing about you ever since I started working here. You're his queen, so there's no chance in hell that I am not going to make you feel at home here. If Master Li loves you then so do I. Please don't feel ashamed or embarrassed, Master Li would never want that. Now, how about something to warm you up? Coffee? Tea?"

Kana pulls out a few tea boxes and coffee packets for Sakura to choose from. Sakura looks at Kana for a moment trying to let everything sink in fully. She then stands up and takes the packets away from Kana. "You want me to feel at home right? Then I'll help with the refreshments!" She says giving Kana the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"B-b-but you can't! It's my job!" Kana protests for a bit but after arguing with Sakura she eventually gives up and allows her to help out. "I can see why Master Li likes you so much, you're very different compared to the girls I usually see hanging around him." Kana says pouring some of the tea into two small glasses.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks taking her first sip. "Well, I can already see that you're hard working. You don't sit around and expect things to be handed to you. All the other girls would just sit there ordering me around, even when I'm not on the clock! You are also not in love with yourself which is very odd considering you are quite gorgeous. Normally girls who look like you would run to a mirror after a small breeze but you're soaking wet and haven't even asked for a change of clothes." Kana says pouring Sakura another glass.

"Wait, earlier you said Syaoran had never brought a girl here before, was that a lie?" Sakura asks this time examining Kura. "Aha, you're also very smart I see. No, I wasn't lying. Syaoran has never brought a girl here before, but that doesn't mean they don't come here on their own. Syaoran is one of the most sought after bachelors in all of China, even the world maybe. To put it simply, flies will go wherever there is fruit, whether you invite them in or not. You should consider yourself lucky that he actually wants to spend time with you and show you around."

Kana gives out a wink before finishing off the last of the tea. Hearing all these things about Syaoran only made Sakura smile and feel warm inside. She was learning so many new things about her love that he would probably never tell her himself. It only made her want to be with him more if that was even possible.

A couple of seconds go by before Sakura notices how long she's been just sitting there smiling by herself. She quickly looks up at Kana who is actually quietly watching Sakura enjoy her moment of happiness. The two exchange a sweet smile and begin to laugh at Sakura's cuteness. Suddenly a loud noise in the room over catches their attention.

The two women hold their breath as more loud noises can be heard along with some muffled yelling. Neither one could distinguish whether or not it was Syaoran's voice they were hearing. Kana and Sakura sat in silence waiting for someone to emerge from the office to clarify that everything was alright….but that didn't happen.

The man from earlier storms out of the office leaving the door open. Sakura can see Syaoran still inside the room making her question if everything was alright. She gets up to approach the man but he immediately pushes her to the ground causing Sakura to let out a squeal. Sakura wasn't hurt but it surprised her that someone would do that for no reason. She could only wonder in her mind what really went on in that room and if Syaoran was okay.

Chapter 3 will be posted very soon, I promise~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I do not own Cardcaptors or Tsubasa or any of the characters in this story!

 **~Inside the office**

I close the door behind me and lock it shut, thankfully the walls are almost soundproof so I doubt Kana and Sakura will have to hear me get angry. I turn and see some forty-year-old garbage sitting in my chair. He was smoking a cigar and blowing smoke all over my office, disgusting.

Completely ignoring his existence I walk right past him and turn on the fan to try and clear some of the smoke out. I could tell this was pissing the guy off because he let out an annoying sigh and sucked his teeth. I pause, walk over to my mini-fridge and grab myself a drink, open it up, and pour it into a glass. Taking my sweet-ass time by the way.

More noises emerge from the man and I could tell he was getting angrier as time passed. The man gave me an even dirtier look and settled deeper into my chair. I knew he was testing me just as much as I was testing him. I glance over towards him for a brief moment and let out a quiet chuckle. _Fucking bastard_ I think to myself noticing his dirty hands rubbing all over the arms of my chair.

I guess that chuckle did the trick because he turned towards me, blowing smoke my way. "So are you going to say anything? Or are you going to continue to be rude to your own guest?" He says in an arrogant voice making me want to snap his neck. But I have more self control than that, I know when to hold myself back and wait for the right time.

"Last time I checked…" I take a few steps toward the man, taking another sip out of my glass, "You weren't MY guest. You were just some guy in MY chair." I finish the last of my drink and wipe my mouth clean. "So if I was you, I'd get the hell out of MY office and you're lucky I don't kick your ass for disrespecting my assistant."

The man's eyes became wide as I finished my sentence. He wasn't shocked though, he was angry. The man slammed his fists again my desk trying to assert his dominance. "Who the hell do you think you are? Fucking brat! I am your client so unless you want to lose a good connection I suggest you apologize quick! As for your 'assistant', that bitch had it coming! Giving me an attitude, telling me to leave as if I'm the problem. You're the problem! Spoiled brats like you are the problem!"

The man stood up and to my surprise actually got in my face. With his finger poking my chest he continued on. "This is what happens when a whore raises a son alone! I don't blame your dad for dying though, if I had to be around you and your slut mom all the time I'd probably kill myself too." He then let out a big laugh and pushed me aside as he walked towards the door.

With my head facing away to avoid eye contact, I let him go. Despite the fact that I wanted to skin him right now and leave his body for the maggots, I still didn't fight him. All I could remember was Sakura sitting outside the office. I didn't want her to see that side of me, I wanted to continue the illusion that I was this nice person, incapable of murder. To make her stay with me, to keep her from fearing me, I let the scumbag go.

I clenched the glass in my hand as hard as I could without breaking it. I take deep breaths to try and control my anger but something pushes me over the edge. It's Sakura's squeal. I quickly turn to the doorway to see Sakura on the ground. "Out of my way, filthy bitch." The man says literally walking OVER Sakura's body as if she were worth less than dirt. My eyes widen and for a moment. I can't move. Anger was completely taking over my body and I know if I were to move even an inch, I would lose it.

Just so happens that's when my left index finger decided to twitch and in an instant the warm hearted, loving Syaoran was gone. Still clenching onto the glass I launch towards the man, screaming at the top of my lungs. It happened so quick that no one even had a chance to understand what was going on. With my hand full I punch the glass into the the man's head causing him to fall to the floor.

Immediately everything started to go black. All I could hear was Kana screaming for me to get off of him. My hands felt wet, but I couldn't tell what the substance was. I could feel four arms trying to pull me off but I was too strong, too heavy, too angry. I begin to lose all feeling and my mind goes numb before I become unconscious. Last thing I hear is Sakura crying and screaming my name. Something I never want to hear for the rest of my life.

After what only felt like a few seconds I see a bright light before opening my eyes. I'm in my room, laying in my bed, with no memory of how the hell I got here. I slowly sit up to realize I have a massive headache and feel a bit dizzy. _Was it all just a dream?_ I think to myself before my eyes shoot open and I panic. "If that was just a dream then that means!" I quickly bolt out of bed and run towards my door.

 _Please, I don't care what the consequences are! Please don't let it be a dream! Please don't take her from me, not when I'm this close!_ I frantically try to get a grip of my mind as well as my doorknob before it magically opened on its own. I pause to see who is at the other end.

Expecting my mother or a police officer, my expectations are shot down when I'm greeted by my Sakura carrying a tray of food and painkillers. The both of us quietly stare into eachother's eyes, shocked of what just happened. Without a word I take the tray from her hands and place it on the floor. Before she even had a chance to protest I took her in my arms, holding her tighter than ever before. For a moment I thought I had lost my source of happiness, my sunshine, my Sakura.

"Syao-" Sakura tries to speak but I shush her and squeeze tighter. I know what she is going to say and I'm not ready. I'm not ready for her to leave me, to tell me how much of a monster I am and that she can no longer stand the sight of me. Tears begin to form in my eyes and I hide my shame in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry Sakura, please...please don't leave me."

"Syaoran-" I stop her once again. "I know what you're going to say but again please." At this point I fall to my knees only holding on to her hands. How pathetic can I be? "Please don't leave, I need you. I'm sorry for what I did but I just couldn't stop myself...when I saw you on the ground I just...I just…"

"SYAORAN GET UP!" Sakura impatiently yells pulling at my hands to lift me off the floor. Hearing her yell did shock me for my head shot up quick to face her. She was angry. You could tell she had been crying a lot recently because her eyes were irritated and her voice was cracking. Not breaking eye contact I stand to my feet and face my love. Sakura swings her hand back and I clench my cheek waiting for her to smack me.

But it never came.

I feel her hand stop a few inches away from my face and slowly caress my cheek. My jaw drops a little considering she had every right to smack me into next week...but she didn't.

Instead she took a step forward, cupped my face, and kissed me softly on the lips.

I was completely dumbfounded. With no idea what was going on I only watched as she pulled back, picked up the tray from the floor and walked over towards my bed. She placed the tray on my nightstand, turning on the light that was next to it. Sakura then walked back over to me and grabbed my hand, walking me over to the bed and sitting me down. Still at a loss for words I simply obeyed her silent commands.

She pulled out numbing cream and began to apply it to my hand. Her doing that finally made me notice all the bruises and cuts on my knuckles. "How could you say something so stupid?" Sakura breaks the silence, I could tell she was annoyed but that was about it. I couldn't read her anymore then that. So I did the smart thing and just listened.

"Why would I ever leave you? I just got you and now you think I'm going to leave over something like this? Stupid." She says massaging my hands a little rough, probably due to her current emotions. Slowly she begins to rub them softer and softer until the cream has been completely absorbed and I can start to feel my knuckles go a bit numb. "But...you were there. You saw. You saw the real me…" I say with my head down, unable to face the only person whose opinion actually matters to me.

"Syaoran…" She says softly letting go of my hands, I feel her slowly move up to hold my cheek. "That back there was not the real you. You and I both know that." I feel her thumb stroking my skin, back and forth slowly and then it stops as soon as it comes in contact with something no one has ever seen in my life. My tears. I hear a quiet gasp escape her mouth and from mine as well. I'm just as shocked as she is at this point, both of our eyes quickly meet, wide open.

When I was bullied in school, no one saw me cry. When my mother and I fought every single day, no one saw me cry. When my father died, no one saw me cry. I always did it in solitude, always making sure to put up a front whenever anyone came to check up on me. I was so good I would ball my eyes out without letting out a single sound and now for the first time without hesitation I'm breaking.

"Syao-" She tries to wrap her arm around me but I get up too quickly almost startling her. "I think you should go." I coldly say, I didn't want her to leave but there was no way in hell that I was going to cry in front of her, especially in the same twenty-four hours of her witnessing the 'real me'. "Syaoran I'm not leaving." She firmly says standing up as well. She tries to place a hand on my shoulder and out of habit I smack it away now leaving both of us shocked.

Silence fills the room as I realize what I've just done. I can't live without her yet I've just attempted to push Sakura away, as if she was just like everyone else. We both stare at each other without saying a word. I quickly dry my teary eyes as my frustration takes over. "Why…" I whisper to myself. Sakura moves a little closer to me and reaches a hand out again but I back away covering my face with my hands. "Syaoran...it's okay…" She says softly but I immediately lash out at her.

"Okay? Okay?! How the hell is any of this possibly okay?! I've probably nearly killed a man in front of you with my bare hands and you're saying it's 'okay'?! This is NOT okay Sakura and now I'm even pushing you away!" I yell getting angrier with every word, I take a few steps back and she steps forward. I can feel the darkness starting to close in again.

"Why does it always have to be this way?! Why can't I get close to anyone without pushing them away?! You are literally an angel in front of my eyes and I still can't control myself for ONE FUCKING DAY Sakura! **I'm nothing but a monster** …" I say with the coldest breath and darkness consumes me. Then suddenly I'm pulled back in an instant with something I REALLY didn't expect. The slap that I was due for earlier.

My eyes are clear again and my cheek is throbbing. Sakura is standing before me again, eyes full of tears, cupping her ears with her hands. I open my mouth ,"Saku-".

"SHUT UP!" Sakura screams falling down to her knees, closing her eyes tightly. Her breathing is shallow and every inch of her body is trembling. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She yells between shallow breaths. "How could you ever say that?! Monster?! You dare call yourself a monster in front of me?! You don't even know what a true monster is! Don't you **ever** say that ever again Syaoran Li! You're not a monster! You're not a monster! You're not a mons-"

I fall to my knees and forcefully pull her to me quickly wrapping my arms around her tightly. I held her so tight I heard a few bones in her back cracking. I feel shaky arms wrap around my own back as well holding me just as tight and we sit there. Neither of us speaking but continuously cry together. Letting out our sobs and shallow breaths fill the room. I hear her hiccup from time to time and run my hands up and down her back to try and calm her down. Eventually she begins to do the same for me. I can still feel her hands still shaking and I pull back.

"Sakura…" She's not even sobbing anymore, she's in full blown panic attack. Her breathing is quick and very shallow, entire body trembling. I can feel her nails begin to dig into my skin and her legs fidget around. "Sakura relax!" I say rubbing her arms and removing hair from her face but it's no use. It almost sounds like she's gasping for air and tears are literally flowing out of her eyes. I can feel her heartbeating and it's very fast. I begin to panic as well as she simply starts gasping for air and clawing at her own arms and legs.

"Sakura calm down please! It's okay! We're okay! Everything is alright! Please just breathe!" I shout but then the strangest thing happens. I feel the floor start to shake almost like a mini earthquake and the lights are getting brighter and brighter before the bulbs begin bursting. "What the fuck is happening?!" I yell looking around the room frantically. I hear some white noise before everything stops all at once. Sakura's eyes close and she faints into my arms. I hear someone running down the hall outside my room and my mother bursts into my room.

"Syaoran! Are you alright?! What the hell was that?!" She shouts examining the room. She steps in and notices Sakura in my arms asleep. "Is she alright? Did she get hurt?! Do you need me to get an ambulance?!" Shaken up from what has just happened she drops her phone while trying to take it out of her pocket. I listen carefully and Sakura's breathing is normal again and I can feel her heart beating at a normal pace. "I think she's alright mother, we're alright. I don't know what just happened but yeah… we're fine. She just fainted out of fear I guess. I'll lay her down and let her sleep. Don't worry, if anything happens I'll go get you okay?" I say in a reassuring voice or at least as reassuring one can be at this time. She nods, carefully picks up her cell phone and turns to leave the room.

"I'm glad you're alright, Syaoran…" She says closing the door behind her. She might not say the right things but I know deep down in my heart that she does care for me. A terrible mother she is and an even worse wife but she does care for her only son...just in a very different way.

I let out a big sigh, carefully pick Sakura up and carry her to the bed. Gently laying her down making sure not to wake her I cover her with my sheets and pull a chair up next to her. I sit down and take my cell phone out setting alarms, one for every hour on the hour. As creepy as it seems I'm not sleeping tonight. I'm going to watch her until she wakes up, check her temperature, heart rate, breathing, everything. I don't know what in the hell just happened but I'm not letting it happen again. Not to her, not my Sakura.

Hopefully you guys are still enjoying my story! I have a few plot twists and lemons coming up in the near chapters so stay tuned and see what happens next time on "More than fate" *Dramatic music plays*


End file.
